


Angel and Demon

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [24]
Category: South Park
Genre: AU, F/F, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kylie and Kendra knew due to past events they were soulmates, but it was getting the matching soul marks that seals the deal. And luckily, fate smiled down on them
Relationships: Kylie Broflovski (OC)/Kendra McCormick (OC)
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	Angel and Demon

Kylie’s soul mark appeared on her arm as a devil horns and wings.

“So if I get mine as the opposite it’s an angel, which is obviously what you are,” Kendra had commented.

“You two are gross,” Erica had said right after.

“And you’re a bitch, nothing new today,” Kylie shot back.

Ah, the classic rivalry.

Stacy just rolled her eyes. She’d been dealing with their shit for way too fucking long.

“Okay but how do you know Kendra’s gonna be your soulmate?” Erica asked.

“Because we just do,” Kendra replied sharply.

Clearly a sensitive subject.

At least this Cartman knew when to drop it.

“Anyway, what about Kanye West hooking up with Jeffrey Star?”

“Those rumours are so clearly fake, even if he’s a gay fish,” Kylie dismissed instantly, barely suppressing a laugh.

“You know if you weren’t so fucking gay for Blondie here I would think you’re just homophobic.”

“I thought the Kardashians all died like, five years ago,” Stacy said.

“Robotic replacements, even though literally no one asked,” Kendra explained.

“Either way, Jeffrey is a racist shithead,” Kylie shrugged.

“I knew you’d say that! It’s a cover up, obviously he has to act like that to keep the cover. Wow, you’d think being in the closet all that time taught you something,” Erica replied.

And the previous conversation was forgotten.

.........

Later on, Kendra finds herself at the back of the school with Erica.

“I don’t know why you’re worried about this, you gave her part of your soul years ago, you’re basically soulmates already,” the brunette shrugged.

The immortal blonde only sighed. “This mark thing is serious, though. If someone else gets her mark....I honestly don’t know what I’ll do. I just hope it’s not you.”

“.....well thanks! Now I have that nightmare scenario in my head!”

Kendra laughed. “Good, you deserve it,” she pulled up her hoodie sleeve to scratch at her arm.

Erica saw it out the corner of her eye, and then she really saw it. “Kylie’s mark is a devil’s horns and wings, right? So the opposite is an angel’s halo and wings?”

“Yeah, why?”

The brunette can’t believe she doesn’t get it, and rolls her eyes. “Kendra. You have it.”

The blonde did a double take, and once she saw it for herself she laughed. “Oh thank fucking god!”

Erica was already on her phone.

“Kylie, come round to the back of the school, we found your soulmate.....no it’s not me! I don’t wanna be your stupid soulmate either! It’s Kendra, you dumb redhead, just get over here!”

And finally, the last two of the group came out to meet them.

“Erica if you’re lying to me I’ll beat your ass in front of everyone in the school,” Kylie promised.

“What else is new?” The brunette sighed.

Kendra tackled her redhead to the ground in a hug. “I got the mark!”

“I can see that,” Kylie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling brightly, she was very happy with this news.

They both were.

It was official.

Kylie and Kendra were soulmates.


End file.
